Sub:Gunslinger/Feats
The Tongue Starting at 1st level, you learn an ancient and ritualized language, practiced often by gunslingers and certain secretive societies of old. It is a deliberate and ritualized code of speech patterns and dialect, each syllable containing complex nuances and multiple meanings. Nowadays, only gunslingers and certain guilds opened by the people of the past still know and actively teach this language. This language can only be understood by those that know the tongue. Additionally, you understand and can write in a set of ancient symbols and written jargon that conveys the messages of the tongue in deceptively short inscriptions. This writing is generally used to tell stories or to write down spells and rituals, and books containing the tongue are treasures often sought out by linguists and wizards alike due to the potential of finding lost magic or rich historical lore contained within in their text. Quickdraw Also at 1st level, your hands are fast as lightning in a shootout. You can stow one weapon and/or draw another as part of your movement or action before needing to take the Use Object action. Additionally, you do not need a free hand to reload weapons with the loading property. Gun Stunts Starting at 1st level, you have developed a set of stunts you can use to give you an edge in combat. You gain the following options: * Run ‘N Gun: You can use Dash as a bonus action. * Slinger’s Senses: You can make a Wisdom (Perception) check as a bonus action if you have a weapon drawn. * Stock Strike: When you make a melee weapon attack using a firearm on your turn, you use your choice of your Strength or Dexterity modifier for the attack and damage rolls. Additionally, if the attack hits, you can use your bonus action to not provoke opportunity attacks from the target of the attack until the end of your turn. Knack At 2nd level, choose a skill or tool you are proficient in. Double your proficiency bonus to checks you make with those skills. When you reach 10th level, you can choose an additional skill or tool proficiency to gain this benefit. Fighting Style At 2nd level, you adopt a particular style of fighting. Choose one of the following options. You cannot choose the same fighting style twice, even if you get to choose again. Akimbo Shooting When you take the attack action with a light weapon, you can use a bonus action to make an attack with a light ranged weapon you are holding. You do not add your ability score modifier to the damage of this attack, unless that modifier is negative. Breacher When you hit with a ranged attack roll, you roll a 1 or 2 on the damage die, you can reroll the damage die and must take the new roll, even if the number is a 1 or a 2. The weapon must have the scatter property in order to gain this benefit. Deadeye You get a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with martial and simple ranged weapons, as well as longarms which do not have the bulky or scatter property. Dueling When wielding a one-handed weapon in one hand and no other weapons, you get a +2 bonus to your damage rolls with these weapons. This additional damage only applies for ranged attacks made at creatures within 30 feet of you. Sniper You gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls if you attack a creature further than 30 feet away from you with a ranged weapon or a firearm that does not have the scatter property. Phalanx You can now wield a two-handed melee weapon, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, or a longarm with a shield, but you must use an action to brace the weapon against the shield in order to attack with it. The weapon stays braced in this way as long as you move no more than 10 feet during your turn. The weapon loses any benefits you gain from using it with two hands while braced. Slinger's Trail At 3rd level, you begin to train your slinging to go down a particular style of emulation. You can choose from either Myth Breaker, Virtuoso, Vaquero, or Delver, all detailed at the end of the class description. The trail you choose grants you features at 3rd level, and again at 9th, 13th, and 17th level. * Myth Breaker * Virtuoso * Vaquero * Delver Lucky Item When you reach 3rd level, you have taken up a personal effect that grants you uncanny luck in certain situations and says something interesting about you. This can take the form of a lucky hat that you never take off, a scarf given to you by a lost lover, or a cigar that seems to never run dry. Choose a benefit and a quirk from the table. You can use the benefit’s feature once per long rest. If your lucky item is lost or destroyed, it mysteriously reappears on you at the end of your next long rest. When you reach 13th level, you can choose one additional benefit and quirk. You can use either of the benefits twice before you complete a long rest. Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th level, 12th level, 16th level, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. You can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack At 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once when you take the attack action on your turn. Additionally, when you take the Attack action on your turn, you can forgo one of your attacks to reload your weapon. Bullet Time Beginning at 6th level, you've honed your senses to avoid attacks effortlessly. You can now take the Dodge action using a bonus action. You can do this a number of times equal to your Dexterity modifier. You regain the uses of this feature when you complete a short or long rest. Evasion At 7th level, your reflexes are as fast as any bullet you fire from your gun. When you make a Dexterity Saving Throw to take half damage from a damaging effect, such as a shotgun's scattering shells or a black dragon's acid breath, you take no damage on a successful save and only half damage on a failed save. Shootout Sense By 11th level, you are ready to react to danger at a moment's notice. You gain advantage on initiative rolls. Additionally, you can't be surprised while you are conscious. Overwatch At 14th level, you can use an action to lie in wait to take an action against any enemy that reveals itself. If a creature moves, makes a weapon attack, or casts a spell while within your firearm's range, you can use your reaction to make an attack against them. Saving Throws. Overwatch requires targets to make a saving throw to resist the penalites imposed on them. The Saving throw DC is as follows: Overwatch Save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Dexterity modifier. On a hit, the following effects are imposed in addition to the attack's normal effects. * If the attack was triggered by the target's movement, it must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed save, its movement speed is reduced by half until the end of your next turn. On a successful save, their speed is only reduced by 10 until the end of your next turn. * If the attack was triggered by the creature making a weapon attack, it must make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, it has disadvantage on attack rolls until the start of your next turn. On a successful save, it only has disadvantage on the triggering attack. * If the attack was triggered by the creature casting a spell, it must make a Cosntitution save. On a failed save, the target(s) of the spell have advantage on the saving throw to resist the effects of the spell, in addition all targeted creatures gain resistence to the spells damage. If the spell requires a spell attack roll it would be made with disadvantage. Final Stand Starting at 15th level, when you are reduced to 0 hit points and don’t die outright, you can use your reaction before you fall unconscious to make an attack roll at an enemy. This attack is made with disadvantage. If the attack hits, you gain hit points equal to 1d8 + your gunslinger level. Once you use this feature, you cannot use it again until you complete a short or long rest. Superhuman Reflexes At 18th level, a you have sharpened your reflexes to supersonic proportions. You now get the following benefits: * You can use Disengage as a bonus action. * Once per short rest, when you are hit by a ranged attack, you can reduce the damage of that attack to 0. * You can use two gun stunts as a bonus action once per short or long rest. Gunslinging Supreme By the time you reach 20th level, you have become an undisputed slinger extraordinare. Add your proficiency bonus to damage rolls you make with your firearms, except when making an attack that does not normally apply your ability score modifier to it's damage. (For example, making an offhand attack.) Additionally, if you use the automatic or burst fire area of effect action, you can make one weapon attack as a bonus action.